Always
by Fire Lady
Summary: What happens when Mars want to go to war with all the inner senshi's planets and the Earth. (reijed). Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read! One Shot.
1. Always

Always  
  
Authors Note Please Read!! Okay hi!!!!!! Well to tell you about the story so you wont be all confused, Okay well it is set in Crystal Tokyo. And the generals got reborn and are all good now. Oh and if you read my other story called AS The Tears Come Down, then you know that I use different words for the races. Okay they are not Martians they are Marthianians. Because to me Martians sound like little things that run around going greeble greeble, and I think Marthinian just sounds more humane and yes I did make Marthinian up so if you are just wondering. Oh and not Earthlings.Terrans, because again to me Earthlings sound like we are robots or bugs or something like that. And the last one is not Mercurian, Mercurial, because first I don't even know how to say Mercurian or anything else, so umm yeah. Oh and no bad feelings towards anyone who uses the opposite things than me I just don't like using them. Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me I don't have any money. Please after you are done reading the story review, and tell me if you like if which is great but if you didn't like it tell me why I always like to know how I can improve. So I hope you like the story.  
  
*What is love? Well nothing that I have anymore, not that he is...dead. Everything that I loved back then is missing and is now assumed dead, or they actually found their bodies. This is my story. How everything is my life is now dead and soon...I will be too*  
  
~10 days ago~  
  
Here they were in the courtyard. Fighting. Again.  
  
"Well what I am supposed to do?" Rei said as she walked past her "fiancée".  
  
"You could at least try to convince them." Jadeite said as he walked over to Rei.  
  
"It's not that easy, Jed. I wish it was but you don't know my parents. If I just go and tell them that I am going to get married to a Terran they will probably laugh at me and think I am joking. Or if they don't do that, they will find out who you are and have you killed because they want me to marry a well respected Marthinian, and Jed," she said as she turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "How would they kill me? Remember I am a general, I think I could fight whatever they sent at me."  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Jadeite, they wouldn't send something for you to fight. They have a tracking system that shoots a small dart and can travel extremely far distances, and," She looked away from him "Kills the person instantly." She pulled away from him and said, "That's why I can't marry you Jed, even if I didn't tell them they would know I was getting married. Jadeite you know I love you and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."  
  
He turned away from her and started to walk away then stopped. "Rei the thing I am trying to say is.it seems like you don't even want to try or care that we are not going to get married. *Sigh* Rei, okay," He turned around to look at her. "If your parents, didn't hate Terrans and they wanted you to get married to whoever you wanted to. Would you still want to marry me?"  
  
There was silence for a long time before she said, "I don't know Jed. I can't just think of a world like that, because it is never going to happen." She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Well when you say things like that it seems like you don't even love me at all." Just then one of the Marthinian advisors came running in she quickly at Jadeite then back to her princess.  
  
"There is a report that the King and Queen of Mars want to start a war." She said to Rei as she spoke in Marthinian.  
  
"Who do they want to start a war with this time?" Rei answered back in the same language knowing that the advisor would not know what she was saying if she spoke in Terran.  
  
The advisor made a side glace at Jadeite and then whispered. "With all the inner planets and the Moon, my lady."  
  
Rei looked over to Jadeite then the advisor. "Don't worry he doesn't know what we are saying. Anyway thank you for telling me about that, I will come when I am ready." She said as she looked back at Jadeite.  
  
The advisor quickly walked off and Rei said, "I have to go. My parents want to start a war. I really think this is the dumbest one yet."  
  
"Why who do they want to go to war with this time?" She turned away from him and looked incredibly sad.  
  
"Guess." He walked over to Rei.  
  
"Terra?" She didn't make any acknowledgment when he came over.  
  
"That's one of them."  
  
"So there is more than one planet?" She looked up to him and laughed when she saw his face.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, I already said it is the dumbest one I have heard of yet."  
  
"Um.Mercury?" She looked away again.  
  
"Yes but there are still more."  
  
He sighed "Jupiter?"  
  
She started to walk away then said, "Come on Jed you are going to say all of the inner planets and still not get it."  
  
He looked even more surprised and said "What do they want to go to war with the whole solar system?"  
  
"No, they want to go to war with all the inner planets and the Moon. See how much my life sucks?" She walked to the door that led back inside.  
  
"Is there anyway you can stop it?" He said walking after her.  
  
"That's what I am going to go try and do. But Jadeite," She looked into his eyes "It usually doesn't work."  
  
He walked over to her and brought her into his embrace. "Just remember Rei, I will be with you."  
  
She looked up at his very handsome angelic face. "Always?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Yes, always."  
  
She pulled away from him and said, "Thank you Jed," She walked back and gave him a kiss. "I love you." She whispered as she walked back towards the door.  
  
*I only saw him once more after that day. Well unless you count watching him on satellites, then I saw him every day but only for a few seconds because I was worried my parents would catch me. My parents did decided to go to war with them and to this day I still don't know why. When my parents made me.me announce to all the king and queens of the solar system, that we were going to war with the inner planets and the moon. Every word I spoke to them felt like a needle in my heart. *  
  
~The Council~  
  
The first group of people to walk in was from the Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King Endymoin and their daughter Princess Rini. The group after that was from Venus, with their Queen Malana, King Stephen and their daughter Princess Mina. The next group was from Mars with no emotion at all on their faces. With their Queen Reika, King Damion and their daughter Princess Rei. After that was the royalty from Jupiter with their Queen Lirra, Kind Felesson and their daughter Princess Lita. After that the royalty from Mercury with their Queen Alana, King Benden and their daughter Princess Ami. Next came the four generals from Terra, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite. Then came the outer planets starting with the royalty from Saturn with their Queen Hallana, King Canth and their daughter Princess Hotaru. Next came the royalty from Pluto with their Queen Sera, King Fandarel with their daughter Princess Setsuna. After that was the royalty from Uranus with their Queen Hara, King Jaxom and their daughter Princess Haruka. The last group of royalty was from the planet Neptune with their Queen Mira, King Larad and their daughter Princess Michuru. They all stood in a big U in the order they came in.  
  
"We might as well start," Serenity said looking over at the King and Queen of Mars "What have you brought us all here to say?"  
  
King Damion looked over at Queen Serenity. "We would like our daughter Princess Rei to speak on behalf of us."  
  
The Princess of Mars quickly looked up to her father then whispered, "No."  
  
The King looked down at her. "You will."  
  
"I won't you cant make me!" Rei said as she raised her voice.  
  
"Are you having problems King?" Serenity questioned still looking over at him.  
  
"No." Damion said looking over at the Queen then back to Rei. "You will speak or we will kill him now." He said whispering to her.  
  
Rei looked down to the floor then over to her Queen. She stepped forward and sighed "The planet of Mars wishes," She began then stopped and looked to Serenity, to Mina, Lita, Ami, then Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and finally her love Jadeite. Then down at the floor in front of her. She sighed then closed her eyes. There was silence for a long time and no one urged Rei on. Finally Rei opened her eyes to find that they were blurred with tears. She wiped them away with her hand and then spoke again. "To begin a war with." More tears fell but this time she did not stop them "Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and the Moon. We will start this war in twenty four hours." She looked down at the floor again.  
  
The Queen Reika spoke for the first time. "Any questions?"  
  
Princess Lita stepped forward and looked at Rei. "Does the Princess agree with this war?"  
  
Rei looked up and started to say something when her mother broke her off and said, "It does not matter what she thinks. It is not going to affect anything so there is no point in hearing it. And besides I would think that all the inner senshi and the generals know my daughter well enough to know her opinion."  
  
"I think it is time for us to leave, we do still have more preparations." The King of Mars said as he walked towards the door with his wife. All the other Kings and Queens from separate planets started to leave watching Rei with every step they took towards the door. Rei watched as if in slow motion everyone leave and finally all that was left was all the inner senshi, the Neo King and Queen, and the generals of Terra. Rei quickly brought in a breath, which she found she was holding as all the royalty left and then she started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Rei." Serenity said. Rei stopped walking and watched the Queen walk over to her.  
  
"Rei.what do you think of all this? Do you want this to happen?" Her baby blue eyes glimmering with sympathy.  
  
"What? How could you ask me that? Of course I don't want this to happen. My parents don't even have a reason why they want this war. I cant believe that they even made me say that they wanted to go to war. All of you are my best friends and I love all of you but I am afraid that this may be the last time I ever see all of you. My parents have such hate for all of you. When I went back to Mars to try to convince them out of it, they wouldn't even let me talk. I don't know what I am supposed to do. Later they are probably going to make me fight all of you. I mean this is the dumbest war yet; we are never going to win. I mean really.four against one, not very good odds for my planet." She looked at the door again. "I should go before they come back looking for me." She looked at Serenity then walked over to her and hugged her. "Good bye Serenity I hope I see you again." Rei let go of Serenity then started again to walk towards the door.  
  
"Rei remember always." Jadeite said as he stepped forward and looked into Rei's beautiful amethyst eyes. Rei looked back to him, smiled, looked back to the gigantic white marble door and walked out.  
  
* The next day we started a surprise attack. My parents thought it would be better if we attacked Terra first and not twenty-four hours after the council, we attacked thirteen hours after. I was so nervous that day, that one of the generals might have been killed. But no, the day after that we sent a fire bomb to Nephrite's palace. He died that day. We waited a few days to attack again because we had to worry about Jupiter wraith. The next palace we attack was Kunzite's; he was severely injured but died a few hours later. Now we had to worry about Venus and Jupiter's armies. Mercury and the Moon still hadn't attacked yet because I guess we hadn't attacked them. Next we attacked the main palace, Endymoin died instantly. A few hours later the Moon attacked us. We later found out that Endymoin was just about to go teleport to the Moon when we sent the firebombs. I knew my parents were playing with me. They were going to attack him soon, they said. Now there were only two generals left. Zoisite and.Jadeite. My love. My always. The next day we sent more fire bombs to Zoisite's palace. We found out that he wasn't there. He went to Mercury. My parents were very angry. They were so mad they decided to attack Jadeite's palace, he also wasn't there, and he went to the Moon. We were going to do the final battle my parents said, to decided the final winners of our war. They decided that I should fight with my army and the royal guard. We were never going to win, but I had no choice. I had to fight them. *  
  
~The Final Battle~  
  
Sailor Mars stepped off the transport ship and looked at her army. There were tons of soldiers and they all had their most powerful armor and weapons. But then she looked at Jadeite's, Zoisite's, Sailor Moon's, Sailor Venus's, Sailor Jupiter's, and Sailor Mercury's armies. * We are never going to win * Rei thought.  
  
None of them had started the battle yet; all of them were just glaring at each other. Rei continued to walk till she was in front of her army. The final battle was going to take place on the moon, right were she had met everyone for the first time, but this was also going to be the last time she saw any of them alive. She stopped and looked at all of her friends then stopped on Jadeite. She raised up her hand and made a sign, which told her army to stay where they were.  
  
Sailor Mars started to walk towards Jadeite, one of his first in command thought that she was coming over to attack. So he signaled the archers to shoot at Sailor Mars. The arrows flew up in the air; Mars looked up at them, kneeled how and made another signal with her hand, which put a shield around her. Jadeite turned around angry and told them to stop or they would be paying for it later. Mars's army started to walk towards the opposite armies. Mars quickly got up and yelled at them to stay where they were. She looked back to Jadeite and continued walking towards him. Jadeite turned around and looked back at her. She finally stepped in front of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jadeite." He continued to look to her. "I know you hate me. I would hate me too if I were you. My parents killed your friends, your king! But now this is the end to it all."  
  
Mars continued to look at Jadeite with sadness in her eyes. She turned around and slowly started to walk away. She looked back and whispered, "I'm sorry Jed." Then she looked in front of her again and ran off.  
  
Zoisite looked over to Jadeite then walked over. "You okay?"  
  
Jadeite sighed then looked to Zoisite. "No not really."  
  
"Don't let her get to you. You cant now. Now that we are staring this battle. If she is bothering you so much just don't fight with her. And remember Jadeite we will win." Zoisite said as he turned around again and walked off.  
  
All the inner senshi and the generals raised up their arms and Mars did the same thing. They all quickly lowered them. Then on cue the battle began. None of the senshi or generals moved from their places.  
  
All the inner senshi (except mars) and the general's armies started to walk towards the Marthinian army. But then Mars and all of her army kneeled down, made a sign with their hands which made a shield for all of them. All of the army and Mars started chanting something in Marthinian. A strong red glow appeared before all of the soldiers and Rei. All the glows became six big circles, and then they shot out towards the six different armies. Thousands of soldiers died but there were still thousands more. None of the senshi or generals died because they all put shields around themselves.  
  
All of the Marthinian army got backup and started marching towards the opposing armies. Rei stayed where she was as her army marched past her. When the armies met each other at the middle the fighting began. There were flashes of azure blue, light green, white, bright yellow, fire, lighting, ice and water.  
  
Rei started to walk towards her Queen, the person that she lives to protect. When Rei found her she detransformed and said, "Serenity.Serenity why did all of this have to happen? I mean in the end everyone is probably going to die. Or at least everyone on my planet. Serenity I just want you to know that I love all of you.and I hate that all of this is happening. I'm so sorry Sere. So sorry."  
  
Rei looked up to the sky just in time to see the huge fireball coming. She quickly changed back into Sailor Mars. Then she held up her hand to stop the fireball right before it hit the ground and killed everyone. People started to attack Rei, probably because they were scared that they were going to die. "That wouldn't be a very good idea." Rei yelled so everyone could hear her.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting, looked at the fireball then to Rei. "If you kill me this fireball will drop and kill all of you."  
  
Rei looked around at all the people staring at her with fear in their eyes. Rei closed her eyes and slowly the fireball got smaller and smaller until it was no longer there. She opened her eyes again and watched a Jovian solider walk over to her. The solider stopped walking when he was right in front of her. He took out his sword and pointed it right between Rei's eyes.  
  
"Kill me." Rei said looking straight into the soldiers eyes.  
  
"No. I came because me princess wants to see you. Now!" He pulled his sword away and if it was a signal the battle started again.  
  
Rei looked over at Sailor Moon. "Please say something to me. I tried to stop my parents but they just wouldn't listen."  
  
Serenity looked into Rei's eyes and then walked off towards Sailor Jupiter. Rei followed her and when she got to where Jupiter was everyone else was there too.  
  
"Why did you stop the fireball from coming Rei? You know it would have killed everyone except you and your soldiers." Sailor Jupiter said looking over at Rei.  
  
"Because I don't want to turn out like my parents, and I just cant kill all of you."  
  
"Well its kind of to late for that now, you already killed Kunzite, Nephrite, and Endymoin." Sailor Venus said looking at Rei with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't kill them Mina, my parents did and don't ever compare me to them." Rei said as she stepped forward with anger in her voice.  
  
Rei quickly looked behind Venus as one of the royal guard went behind her, took out his sword and stabbed her through the chest. "No!" Rei said as she ran over to her friend and caught her as she fell to the ground when the royal guard pulled his sword out of her.  
  
Mina closed her eyes and whispered her loves name. "Kunzite."  
  
Rei slowly set her to the ground, got up and yelled to her royal guard. "Why did you kill her!?"  
  
The guard simply shrugged and said, "She had to die sometime." Then he walked back off and back into the battle.  
  
Rei turned around again and looked at her dead friend. "Look what your people are doing to your life Rei." Serenity said walking over to her.  
  
"Well just shows how much they care for me."  
  
Serenity then walked over to Sailor Venus, closed her eyes. Slowly a glow started to appear around Sailor Venus and then she disappeared. "Where did she go?" Rei said looking at the ground where Venus once was.  
  
"I brought her back to Venus," Serenity got up and looked at Rei. "Where she belongs."  
  
Rei turned around and put her hands in her face. "I hater my life. I hate my parents. I hate my planet. I hate my people. I just hate everything right now." Rei turned around and took her hands away from her face. "I mean why did all of this have to happen?"  
  
All her friends were just looking at her. Rei then started to cry and said, "Why cant I just be happy?"  
  
Another one of the royal guard came up next to Rei and said, "Princess why aren't you killing them?"  
  
Rei looked over to him and said, "I cant."  
  
"Fine then I will." The guard said looking away from Rei. He pointed his index finger at Jupiter and then all of a sudden fire came out and shot Lita in the heart making a very deep hole, and she then fell to the ground.  
  
He next moved his hand Sailor Mercury. "No!" Zoisite said running over to Ami and stepping in front of the fire blast. He fell to his knees as the blast hit his stomach.  
  
"Zoi!" Ami said grabbing onto her love. She kneeled down in front of him.  
  
Zoisite looked into her eyes. "I love you Ami." He said reaching up his hand and put it on the side of her face.  
  
"Zoisite please." Ami said as tears fell down her face. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"We will meet again my love." Zoisite said as he closed his eyes and fell into Ami's arms.  
  
"No.Zoisite." She wrapped her arms around him and stayed that way for a long time. Then she unwrapped her arms and layed him on the ground.  
  
She stood up and looked at the guard. "You will pay for what you have done." She walked towards him and made an ice dagger in her hand and stabbed him in the chest as she was doing that the guard shot another fire blast at her. They both fell to the ground, their faces both turned very pale.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him Rei?" Jadeite said, his voice rising.  
  
Rei still stood in the same spot and looking at the ground. "Because I cant." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Well why not?! They are killing us!"  
  
"My parents are watching me. If they see me kill one of their own soldier they will kill me."  
  
Jadeite walked back to where he was standing before. Serenity walked over to Lita and did the same thing she did to Mina. Then she walked over to Ami and did the same thing.  
  
She then walked over to Jadeite and said, "I'm sorry I don't know what to do with Zoisite * sigh * Endymoin would need to be here to teleport him back to his palace."  
  
Jadeite walked over to Zoisite's body and tried to teleport him back to his palace. He walked back to Serenity when it didn't work and said, "I though I would try, because well since I am third in command I thought I might as well try."  
  
Serenity looked over at Zoisite and said, "Thank you for trying Jadeite."  
  
Serenity then walked over to Rei. "Rei."  
  
"I know you hate me. For all that my people are doing."  
  
"No Rei just listen." Serenity said looking at Rei. "I'm really sorry that you have to go through all this. I hate to tell you this Rei. But this is the end of all of us. Don't ask me why I just know."  
  
"Thank you for being here Sere." Rei said as tears fell down her face. She hugged Serenity and cried even harder.  
  
"I hate this." Rei said as Serenity wrapped her arms around Rei. Just then a dagger came and went through Serenity's heart. She fell to the ground.  
  
"No Sere!" Rei said pulling the dagger out. "Please no. You cant."  
  
"Its my time." Serenity said. Rei let go of her and she disappeared.  
  
Rei looked up into Jadeite eyes. "Why? Why is all of this happening?"  
  
Jadeite started to walk off. Rei immediately got up and ran after him. "Please.Please don't leave me." She grabbed his arm and turned him around. He looked at her, tears were still running down hr face and her eyes were all red. "Please." She said.  
  
"Why aren't you trying Rei? Why don't you care?" Jadeite said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I am trying Jed. I already told you, when I went back to Mars they wouldn't even let me talk."  
  
He sighed and looked away at the battle raging around them. "That's not what I mean Rei. Why aren't you even trying to stop you army from killing us?" He said still not looking at her.  
  
"Again I already told you. If I stop one of the soldiers or kill one of them. They will kill me.or you." She said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Well everyone else is dead, hell I wouldn't care if I died right now. We are going to be reborn anyway, why not end this one right now? I just don't even care right now Rei." He looked back at her, and took out his sword. "Here take it, I want you to kill me. You have killed me in all my other lives so why not this one?" He said taking her hand and putting the sword in.  
  
"I cant kill you Jadeite. I love you." She said looking at the sword then her love.  
  
"If you want.I can kill you and then we can die together Rei." He said taking her sword out of the hilt.  
  
Rei looked at the battle raging around her for a long time before looking back to Jadeite. "Yes, if you die there would be nothing in my life worth living for. So yes I want to die with you." She said.  
  
"Alright my love. Are you ready?" He said walking closer to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and knew it was time. They both stabbed each other in the stomach, the pulled it out. They fell to the ground and wrapped each other in their arms.  
  
"I.love.you." He said still looking at her beautiful Marthinian face.  
  
"I.love.you.too." She said back.  
  
Rei gasped as she looked at the pool of blood between them. Slowly letters started to form. The last thing Rei saw was the word ALWAYS spelled out in their blood.  
  
The End 


	2. Explaining for Always

Authors Note: Okay sorry if this story was confusing. First of all during the council all of the king's names from all the different planets (except the king from Mars) come from a book call The Dragonriders of Pern; Dragon Quest by Anne McCafreny. I will try to explain more, when there are thing like this * Rei is thinking about all this right before she dies.  
  
Oh and okay, I have it that all the races are immune to their own element, but for example Marthinian's can still get burned but the temperature of the fire has to be really really high, like 100 bajillion or something. So that is why Venus says everyone would die except Rei and her army. Also not that this is part of the story or anything, I just want to explain that I have it so Marthinian's feel double the cold and Mercurial's feel double the heat. All Marthinian's have healing abilities, but the royalty has more advanced healing so they can heal quicker.  
  
I know it is kinda strange but I have it so that Rei's parents (the king and queen of Mars, duh) don't really like any races except the Lunarian's, I mean they can be around other races but they just really don't like them. Oh Rei also has two brothers and one sister. I know that is not part of the story either I just want to explain my weirdness. Anyway her older brother by two years is named Skyler, her little brother that is eight is named Demian and her sister Mara who is sixteen. Oh and Rei is eighteen.  
  
With the Marthinian army, there are the royal guards who are specially trained to protect the royalty. They also don't have Generals like Terra; they just have a Leader of the Army, who is Skyler. The Leader of the army has very unique armor that is ver very hard to break and quick healing even faster then the royalty.  
  
Those are all the things that I thought might be confusing, but if you have any questions, just ask it in the review or email me at annabanana_7017@yahoo.com. 


End file.
